Shooting My Shot
Base With the first day of school practically behind him, Michael lifted himself from the seat of his last class and headed out the door with swiftness. As soon as he walked out of the door, Brandon had been standing right next to the frame waiting for him. It had been just like middle school all over again. Rather than stopping to speak to Brandon, Michael continued down the route and went down the stairs. Brandon was right behind him. "I gotta' go to the gym and sign up for the basketball shit. Or somethin' like that, so either come or go to the crib." the spiked hair teen stated, shuffling his feet down the stairs. "Shut up. We hoop together ever year dude. Obviously I'm goin' to sign up too, though their shit is a bit different than what we are used to. It's a team, but it's more like a club." Brandon responded, following behind him. It hadn't taken long for the duo to make it to the gymnasium. Just the sight of it made Michael's eyes widen. The gym was much larger than anything he'd ever seen in his past experiences. Hell, there could have at least been six courts in that single room alone. "Shit," Michael began, pulling on the handle of the gymnasium door. "If push comes to shove, we can just go to Sterling and play instead." With that, the two entered the gymnasium. Inside where hundreds of students surrounded by various different tables. Each table had a sign on it designating the club it had been representing. Looking around Michael and Brandon vigorously sought out the sign that read "Basketball". It took no time for Michael to find it. Once he did, he jetted off towards it with Brandon following behind him like a lost little puppy. Michael pushed students aside, making his way to the front of the line without even caring for the statements of others. "Aye, I'm tryna sign up." Michael stated, head looking down at the table where there had been a paper with a bunch of students names. Lifting the pen from the table, he signed both his name and Brandon's. There was always that one kid. Danielle had gotten back to school only a bit ago and as punishment for her disappearing act she had been left to take care of the new recruit me of clubs for the next week. She hadn't minded too much but she was dead beat and not only that it was a building. Having used her quirk earlier today she was worn out, spending her time on a window sill... that was until trouble started brewing. A long sigh escaped her lips as she watched a boy and his friend skip everyone. As always people caused chaos despite the fact signing up early meant nothing extra to anyone. Jumping down from her sill she lazily slumped over to the two, her uniform crumpled, part missing and her tie not even tied, she clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. "Hey, you boys," she called through a yawn, grabbing Brandon by the shoulder. "Wanna make my job easier and not agro every single breathing thing in this hall. I've had a shit day and last thing I need is some freshmen starting up a fuss." Before turning around, Michael had already begun to snap back with an attitude. "How the hell you gone say we startin' a fuss?" Michael asked, lifting himself up and turning to face the new voice he'd heard. "Ain't gone hold you, that's some racist sh-" He stopped midway through, as his eyes laid upon the girl that was Danielle. He was stuck for a moment as time around him seemingly slowed down to his blinking discretion. He store at Danielle for what seemed hours in his mind, but it had only been a couple of seconds. "Mike..." Brandon stated, dipping his shoulder so that Danielle's hand would slide off of him before stepping forward in front of Michael's view and grabbing the boy's own shoulder. "You good?" He asked, eyebrow lifting, Frowning, Michael pushed Brandon to the side into a couple of other students so that his eyes would lay upon Danielle once again. "Get yo ugly ass out my way Brando, daaaaamn." He called out, stepping forward at Danielle but not creepy close. "First, hey." His voice was different from any time he'd spoken before. Usually, he had a rather intimidating and annoying tone of voice, but not it was much more gentle. "On my momma you fine. I don't give a fuck about what you talkin' about." Michael complimented, slang still evident but tone still soft. Even though she had been wearing her clothes sloppily, Michael somehow saw straight through that and locked his eyes onto her facial beauty. "Mike." He introduced himself in a rather unusual way. The slang was weird to Danielle, having grown up in a rather unusual family it had been a long time since she had heard slang be used in front of her, for this reason she couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of her. "Well, my bad for being 'racist' on my own race, but your troubling other students. Mind tilting your voice down. If you wanna talk about it we can take it outside or near that window sill. I can't stay out of the sun for too long," it was a brief message but it wasn't exactly the first time someone had hit on her. If he wanted attention, he could do it in a place she wouldn't get dizzy and possibly die, not only that standing was taking too much effort. "Names Danielle Peterson by the way," she added, already heading back to her window sill, "call me Dani if you want." The invite to continue their conversation pleased Michael even though he didn't outright say it. Waving his hand at Brandon, his best friend simply gave Michael a thumbs up and big smile as he watched him walk off with Danielle. Once the two reached the sills location, Michael finally spoke again. "Ion even wanna do all this beating around the bush." Reaching into his pocket, Michael pulled out his phone and began to scroll. He'd been just looking through the media, but continued his conversation with Danielle. "I can't call you a name everybody else call you. Oh my god, you're sooooo fine, Potato." "Potato" had been the name Michael chose to give her. One only he'd call her because he wanted to feel special. "You got a nigga?" He asked. It was simply his way of asking her had she been seeing anyone. Hosting herself back on her sill she started tapping her feet to an invisible beat, a rainbow of colours on the bottom of each sole, not in any pattern it was more a muddled up mess as paint layered and layered onto one another dried in. Danielle also didn't give contact to Michael, focusing on the sun in a longing sense. The hall had gotten back to it's normal rabble, students hoping someone from the Elite Ten would either teach the kid manners or something of the likes. Everything seemed fine until the name Potato was used on her. It was a slow, overally dramatic turn. "That's... that's definitely a name no one has called me that's for sure," she commented on, not quite sure if she liked the name yet. Giving the freshmen some sort of time and day, she looked up and down at him. As to be expected, he was shorter than Danielle but he was dressed a lot cleaner than her. As usual for Danielle, she couldn't care less and decided to tackle the last question. It was an odd one to come outright with, Danielle screwed up her face a little at the bluntness but paid no mind. It was clear this was his way of being kind and she wasn't one to judge that. "Not really no, relationships ain't really my thing. Got a few who I could call a little crew but doubt they'll take that too kindly. Jac's resting up, bitch got away with today," she shook her head, clearly annoyed a little at her friend, Jacob Jeffords, ability to push away punishments. "Crew?" Michael thought, instantly bringing himself to think of the gangs that he had been aware though, he had been almost certain this wasn't what she'd been referring to. "Oh, just homeboys? Yeah, I AIN'T worried about them. I'm trying to make sure I ain't gotta beat the fuck outta' nobody." He teased, though had most definitely been serious. Leaning against the wall, Michael folded his arms though somehow had himself positioned to where he could still use his phone. "Like, I can tell you been here for a minute. Upperclassmen huh?" A smile chuckle left Danielle. "Been here for too long, senior," she answered. "Not like the freshmen to be so quick for clubs, you wishing for an early grave kiddo? This shit ain't fun and games like your old school, I take the sports clubs here seriously," though they sounded nice, it was unclear if what Danielle said was even true, seeing as she was slacking to talk to Mike and watch the sun set. "First off, I don't play "sports", chief. I hoop. Ain't nobody at this bitch fuckin' with me on the court and that's on yo momma, they momma, or his momma." Michael began, standing firm that he was the best man at the sport of basketball to attend that school. A boastful claim, but he stood by each of those words. "I ain't even know you was over it. So it's obvious, we both 'bout to be spending a lot of time around each other." Repositioning himself to a new stance, Michael lifted up his phone. "Freshmen or not, my dic-" He cut his own words short and twirled his phone between his fingers out at Danielle. "So, like can I have yo number or....?" Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Role-Plays